My Life As Bella Swans Freak Sister
by AsMadAsMurdock
Summary: When Belinda's sister comes to stay, things she thought were impossible become real, vampires, werewolves and...love? Except Belinda isn't exactly normal herself... embry/oc
1. Chapter 1

My Life As Bella Swan's Freak Sister

I was lounging on the sofa in my room, playing Call Of Duty Black Ops ZOMBIEFIED (insert insane cackling), waiting for my 'oh so great' sister Bella to arrive and move into what was my room. Yeah I got kicked out of my room, so it could be hers. I was put into the smaller room, but it has a window seat thingy and better internet and phone coverage so WHOOP WHOOP.

I should probably introduce myself, shouldnt I ?  
I am Belinda Swan, the better child (in my opinion) of Charlie and Renee Swan and sister to Bella Swan. I am sixteen years old, a year younger than Bitchy Bella.

I have dyed black hair that is in a longish messy bob that is straightened and reaches just above my shoulders, my bangs reach the tip of my nose and are swept over my right eye and ends in a point. My hair has red streaks and sticks up in everyway imaginable, making me look like an anime character from Yu-Gi-Oh.

I loooooove Yu-Gi-Oh.

Well I love anime in general, but Yu-Gi-Oh is my favourite...

ANYWAY...

I'm wearing black converse and black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with the My Chemical Romance logo and a hoodie with a small white 'X' in a circle over the right side of my chest. I wear black leather gloves that covered my knuckles but left the back of my hand bare except for two thin straps that crossed each other. On my left ear I have the helix, snug and lobe piercing and on my right ear I have the triple helix and lobe piercing. My right ear has simple white jewel studs but my left ear has an ear cuff that goes through all three and is in the shape of a black rose and stem with a red stone hanging from the lobe. I aslo have a tounge piercing, but Dad doesn't know that so shhhhhhh...  
I wear black lensed reading glasses that were specially made to cover/hide my eyes that I only wear around people other than my Dad and Billy Black.

Mother dearest absolutely despised me. In my childhood it was always 'why cant you be more like Bella?' or 'Bella would never have done that!' So when my parents got a divorce Renee was ecstatic to get rid of me, and Dad was more than happy to take me with him.

And if someone compares me to dearest Isabella, they get a couple of bruises or broken bones. Depends on what mood i'm in. Because I am nothing like her, and that doesnt even include my mutation.

Yeah, you aren't hearing things. I am a mutant, i'm freaking bad-ass.

Mutant and proud...

And why Renee hates me, because I'm a freak. The Mega-Bitch had the fright of her life when I was born. When she held me she thought I was beautiful, then I opened my eyes, she screamed, tears running down her face. Her youngest childs eyes were red, and what was supposed to be the whites of my eyes were black. I was a demon, a freak, something to be hated.

Renee didnt know what was 'wrong' with me, but my Dad knew what I was straight away, because he had a friend that was also a mutant. The Bitch wanted to leave me at an orphanage but Dad protested saying I was a gift, mutant or not, Renee then said I was to dangerous to be let anywhere near her precious Isabella. And her hatred started then.

I was recruited by Professer Xavier when I was twelve, Xavier and Storm had come to my house in Forks and after some persuasion, my Dad agreed to let me go to The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, on the condition that he could visit whenever he wanted.

I had been pulled out of the Institute at the start of the school year, just a couple of months ago, because some really serious shit went down and my Dad was really scared. For me, that is.

My mutant ability is 'ability manipulation' well thats one of the names, I had zoned out while Xavier was explaining it in his sceintific speech that my Dad was pretending to understand. I copy and manipulate others abilities, but I can only manipulate it if I am near or can see them, otherwise stuff might go terribly wrong and my energy gets drained. I also have enhanced reflexes and senses, which I guess is pretty wicked.

I turn off my X-Box and turn to the mirror hanging on the wall, making sure my make-up was proper, dont worry I'm not one of 'those' girls, but I'm still a girl. I reapplied my eyeliner and mascara, putting on a little bit of black eyeshadow, I applied a light black lip liner (making them black all over) on my lips with a ghosting of red on my bottom lip, just under the top lip, giving the black a purple hue.

With a nod of to myself, I smiled, but a thought struck me and my shoulders sagged, my burning red irises downcast. 'I really do look demonic dont I ? With my pale skin, goth make-up and hair, and my red-on-black eyes. I really do look like a demon or fallen angel or something. Damnitt I even freak out mutants sometimes.'

I sighed, flopping down on my purple leather beanbag, now saddened. Most people will find that perfect person and get married and do all that shit, but I scare people, I can't even take my glasses off in school because I can't let people know I'm a mutant, and those normal people would shit themselves if I did take them off. I started wondering what it would be like if I wasnt a mutant. I would probably have beautiful chocolate eyes like Bella, Dad and my friends back at the Institute always said my eyes are beautiful, but they only say that so I don't get sad, don't they ?. I would probably have a boyfriend, like everyone my age and someday get married an-

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No and No

I am a mutant and will be a mutant for the rest of my life and I wouldn't have it any other way.

When the ACTUAL FUCK did I become such a sap?!

I shook my head, eyes squeezed shut, before taking a deep breath and opening my eyes, chuckling slightly. I took a deck of playing cards from my drawers, and started playing with Remy's power. That ability is my personal favourite, its lethal but incredibly funny if used in a particular way. Once when i was playing Snap, I'm a child in an older childs body, with Billy and Dad, the cards had literally blown up in their faces, the look on their faces had been priceless, Dad had even pulled out his gun and Billy was swatting his hat around wildly, they then noticed me spluttering and coughing, they had glared for ten minutes solid before crumbling, and laughing along with me.

I was brought from the happy memories by the crunch of gravel, the sound alerting me that the sister I haven't seen in years has arrived is now here. I place the deck in the drawers and get up slowly to stride over to the mirror, making sure my make-up (more like lips) is perfect, I raise my bangs so I can slide on my glasses. Once my glasses have been placed and adjusted so no one can see my eyes I let my bangs fall into place over the right side of my face and glasses, I gave myself a reassuring and slightly sad smile in the mirror. Dads words from earlier today rang through my head...

'please, be nice and try not to kill her'.

I walked through my door and, taking a deep breath, went down the stairs. I got to the front door and sighed slightly, remembering that as a 'welcome home' present SHE had gotten the Chevy 1963 I had had my eye on for a while now. I shook my head of the childish thoughts and sighed for about the fiftieth time that day. There was also something else thats important and that I should remember.

Oh Yeah...

She doesn't know I'm a mutant.

VxxXxxXxxV

Waddya think?  
Sooooo review / follow / favourite / PM Should I continue, was it good ? meh ? horrible ? Constructive criticism welcome and for all you that love to hate, flames will be used to toast marshmallows!  
Warning: Slight crossover + bad language

~ A.M.A.M. Out ~

For now... (insert creepy smile)

Ps. Not much is Edited, but I like it better

Google:  
For Ear cuff= gothic rose design ear cuff It should be 4th/5th/7th pic

For lips=

Black lip liner red lips Should be 10th pic 


	2. Chapter 2

M.L.A.B.S.F.S chp. 2

A.M.A.M: ALICE! Do the disclaimer.

Alice: BELLA, I CAN'T SEE YOUR SISTERS FUTURE!

Lin: I have a name, I will not be called 'Bella's sister'! (growls)

Emmet: whoa, someones PMSing! (ducks when fireball is thrown at his head)

Lin: AsMadAsMurdock owns nothing but her OCs. Now on with this terrible fanfic...  
Stupid blood...

A.M.A.M: I told Alice to do it (glares), but whatever now ONWARDS...

I stood on the porch awkwardly, watching as Dad and Bella get out of the police car, neither realizing I was there. I wish I could go back into my room, bury myself in a mountain of pillows and blankets, make a couple of forts and live there forever, anything to get away from this reunion-

NO! This is ma house, and Isabella better remember it, I will drill it into her brain if I need to! What the hell is that she's holding, a cactus? I bet it's poisonous, she's trying to kill us! I knew it! Her eyes are kinda blood-shot, maybe her cactus is plastic and there is a bag of cocaine hidden in the bottom of the pot. She looks like one of those plastic, Barbie's brunette friend, one-night stand stoners. Or she might have a gun hidden in one of those bags, so she can kill us in the dead of night or-

STOP! No! She probably wont do any of that, but I'll still have a look through her stuff while she's busy...

Damn, Logan's suspiciousness (is that a word?) has rubbed off on me.  
I took a deep breath, readying myself for anything, and strolled down to the car and stood behind Bella, who had her back to me.

"Uh Hey, Bella" I said. Said person turned around, and gasped, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. I smiled and waved awkwardly.  
After a few minutes I got irritated with her staring. I always hate when people stare at me, I guess its a mutant thing.  
"You know it's not polite to stare." I snapped, she looked startled and slightly scared. From over her shoulder I saw Dad giving me a look that said 'please don't'.

"Belinda? My little sister? Is that you?" no I'm just a random pedestrian, that happens to be named Belinda.  
"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in years" she pulled me into a hug and I tensed, but wrapped my arms around her loosely. She pulled back and frowned "You look so different." I gave a smile.  
"And you look... Great, I'll go get your bags" I mumbled, darting to off to take her bags out of the car.

I picked up four suitcases, leaving Dad holding two and Bella with a backpack slung over her shoulder and her cactus (which I made a mental note to 'check' later on) clasped in her hands. Lazy bitch.

We entered the house and I zoned out their awkward conversation, once we got into her room I couldn't help but notice how she scrunched up her nose in distaste while she looked around.

"Erm, Lin picked out the sheets, she said you liked purple, you do like purple don't you?" Dad said. Bella whipped her head around and glared at. Oooh darling, I've seen a ten year old look more menacing, I need to teach her a few things...

Nah, she doesn't deserve my mad skills.

I smirked, from her letters when she was younger, I had learned that she hated the colour.

"Um, yeah, purples cool." She said turning back to Dad. I rolled my eyes and went into my own room, that was right next to Bella's.

Making sure the door was closed, I tried shuffling the cards with one hand. After about ten minutes I heard the crunch of tires on gravel, recognising the sound of the vehicle I darted out of the room, walking straight into Bella's without bothering to knock. She whipped around at the sound of the door opening.

"Billy and Jake are here, are you coming down?" I asked boredly.

"D-don't you know how to knock?" Bella spluttered. I rolled my eyes

"Whatever, now come on." I said

"Wait." She said, her hand raised in a 'stop' sign. Oh she did not!

"What?" I snapped. Bella opened her mouth then closed it again a couple of times.  
"Never mind." She sighed, lowering her hand.

Our walk down the stairs was mostly silent.

"Is that a pack of cards?"  
I glanced at Bella out of the corner of my eye, feeling a smirk twitch at my lips. "No it's a deck of cards, get it right."

She sighed and kept quiet. When we were finally outside, we walked to where Dad, Billy and Jacob were standing/sitting around talking. I leaned beside Dad on the truck.  
"Hey Bells, you remember Billy Black don't you?" Dad asked.

"Um yeah, hey your looking good." She said.

"I'm still dancin'." Billy said, smiling. "I'm glad your finally here, Charlie hasn't shut up about you since he was told you were coming." He said, chuckling.  
"I second that." I snickered.

"I'll roll you into the mud." Dad muttered.

"Ill ram you in the ankle." Billy countered, turning his wheelchair around and messing around with Dad. I rolled my eyes.

I watched as Jacob wandered to Bella.  
"Hi I'm Jacob, um we used to make mudpies together." He said, slightly shyly. God, can he be more obvious!

Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it.  
"Yeah, you two loved getting down and dirty." I said with a wicked grin, making Jacob blush furiously, Bella look horrified and the two 'mature' adults howl with laughter.  
She looks over at Dad and Billy.

"Are they always like this?" She asked.

"It's getting worse with old age." Jacob replied, they burst into giggles and I rolled my eyes.

"So, what do you think?" Dad asked Bella, when he and Billy stopped their mock fighting.

"What?" She said, confused.

"Your homecoming present." Dad said, smiling.

"This?" She said, gesturing to the car.

"No, Jacob's your homecoming present" I said, sarcasm dripping from my mouth, which earned me glares from the four people.

"Just bought it off Billy, here." Dad said, ignoring my input.

"I totally rebuilt the engine," Jacob added. I coughed loudly, my eyebrow raised. "With Lins help, of course."

"Oh come on. Oh my gosh," she said "This is perfect. You've gotta be joking."

"Yes, this is all a joke, ha ha ha." I deadpanned.

"I told you she'd love it. I'm down with the kids." Billy said after Bella and Jacob had gotten into the truck, but not before she hit him with the car door, gaining a snicker from moi and earning a playfull glare from the boy.

"Oh yeah, dude, your the bomb." Dad said sarcastically.

"So how are you doing?" Dad asked me quietly. I nodded

"The only place I dont have to wear my glasses is now my bedroom, I'll be fine." I said, equally as quiet.

"Your not going to tell her?" Billy said, looking shocked

"I will, when I'm certain she won't call in the army," Dad opened his mouth to comment but I shot him a look. "People are scared of what they don't understand, and Renee was always a mutant hater. I'll tell her when I can trust her completely."

Dad nodded, giving me a side hug and Billy smiled sympathetically. I groaned "Sorry for bumming the mood." I said and rolled my eyes when they started laughing.

"Oh, I go to school at the rez." I heard Jacob say.

"Oh thats too bad it would have been nice to know one person." What the hell am I? I scowled.

"What about Lin?" Jacob asked. At least I have one friend here.

"I don't know, she just seemed really...bitter and mean and cold."

I didnt think I was that mean to her...  
Well whatever.

"Oh dont take that personally, she's like, that with everyone she isn't familiar with, or close to. After she came back from her boarding school, she was suspicious of everything," I stiffened, was I really that bad?  
"I remember once I had taken her glasses and she had yelled at me, Lins a great friend but she can be terrifying."

"Why was she mad about you taking her glasses?" Bella asked. Damn it, she's asking questions.

"I don't know," Jacob said slowly, frowning in the mirror "My dad said she has a really rare eye condition." Really Billy. Really. Thats what you told him? I mean its not a bad excuse, but its so unoriginal! I raised an eyebrow at Billy, who smiled sheepishly.

"I'll be up in my room, if you need me." I told them. Dad caught my arm.

"Please, at least, try to get along, with her." I nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. As soon as I was in the house, I bolted upstairs, to my room. Once my door was locked, I took off my glasses and put them on my desk and flopped down on my bed, pulling out my very used copy of 'the Deathly Hallows'. I opened it on the dog eared page, 'The Battle of Hogwarts'.

...  
...

I was in tears, it was bad enough Snape and Lupin died, but not Freddie too! I closed the book, I could still hear the people downstairs. Dad and Billy were watching the game, and Bella and Jacob were talking. Damn them, ruining the sad atmosphere! I heard my stomach rumble, goddamnitt! I put my glasses on and, making sure everyone was in the sitting room, ported to the kitchen. I'm so lazy.

I took out a Pot-Noodle and put it in the microwave. When I heard the 'beep' I took it out and shovelled it down my throat as fast as I could. I'm so attractive. Bella and Jacob then came in to the kitchen. Damnitt now I can't port!  
"Hey." Jacob greeted cheerily.

"S'up." I yelled, shoving the empty container in the bin. Bella gave me a weird look.  
"Were you crying?" She asked, seeing the tear streaks on my face. I narrowed my eyes, playfully, not menacingly, behind my glasses.

"Maybie baby." I said and she looked at me wierdly, Jacob laughed.

"You watch too much 'American Dad'." He said grinning at me. I bowed my head slightly, making my hair cover my face, succesfully hiding the blush on my pale cheeks. Yes, Jake may be one of my closest friends in Forks, my best friend even, but I can't deny that he is very attractive, like all Quileute natives.

We talked for a while and Bella turned out to be a pretty decent person, but I still don't trust her, nor do I particularly like her. She's one of those people that you can stand to be around, but not really like. That's my opinion, but Jacob looks at her like she's God's gift to mankind, which is a little bit annoying.

I soon got irritated with how Jacob looks at Bella, and that he shushed me whenever I corrected or commented on something she said.  
"I'm gonna go to bed." I told them, standing from where I was sitting and walked out the door.

I trudged up to my room and changed into my PJ's, which was an oversized BVB t-shirt and grey pants. I flopped on the bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

XxxxXxxxX

So review/ fav/ follow, next chapter: School! So yeah and flames will be used to toast marshmallows. Share your thoughts with me

~A.M.A.M.~


	3. Chapter 3

M.L.A.B.S.F.S chp. 3

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring 'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse. My hand slammed down on the off button and I rolled myself off the bed, landing on my feet and strode over to the wardrobe.

I pulled out a black sleeveless turtleneck and black skinny jeans with a chain belt hanging off my hips. I slid a leather cuff wristband on my right arm/hand and slipped into a pair of black converse. I done my usual makeup and left my hair falling limply.

I slid on my glasses and picked up my black messenger bag that had a red and white dragon embroidered on it and various badges and band patches sewn on. I jammed my schoolbooks and pencil case in, then picked up my sketchbook/notebook and put it in my bag carefully. I slid my glasses on and looked at my clock.

6:58. Daaayyuuum.

I wandered out of my room and looked around. Seeing no one else awake I slid down the banisters.

"Whooooo." I whisper-screamed. At the bottom of the stairs, I launched off the banisters, did a tumble and sprung to my feet, smashing my face against the wall. I groaned in pain and stumbled into the kitchen.

I set about making pancakes. yum. Once I was done, I put the plates of food on the table and took a deep breath.  
"PANCAKES, FOOOOD, COME GET YOUR FOOD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard two thumps and muffled 'oof's. I grinned.

XxxxxXXxxxxX XxxxxXXxxxxX

Bella and I were in her truck, driving to school. I leaned forward and started fiddling with the radio, Bella raised an eyebrow and I grinned.

"I don't like uncomfortable silences." She chuckled, shaking her head. I noticed something poking out of her bag.

"Oh, you like 'Wuthering Heights'." I exclaimed. We then started talking about our favourite books.

"So, hopefully we'll have some classes together." I said when we pulled into the car park. She, once again, raised an eyebrow.

"Your a year younger than me." She stated. I nodded.

"Yeah, but my old school was ahead in curriculum." Which was sorta true.

Bella nodded and we got out of the car. All eyes were on her, she seemed uncomfortable.

"Your the new girl, just ignore them." I murmered. "Come on lets go get your schedule." She nodded. Once we got her timtable and found her locker, I took her timetable.

"We have most of the same classes, except I have Art and Music, and I have Chem and Physics as well as Biology, of course not on the same day." I said cheerily, wow come to think of it I am a nerd... Ah well.

"Wow," Bella breathed "You must have a lot of homework."

"Hm, I guess, I've never really given it much thought." I said, and a boy, Erik, approached Bella.

"Your Isabelle Swan, the new girl. Hi I'm Erik, the eyes and ears of this place. Um anything you need. Tour guide? Lunch date? Shoulder to cry on?" Erik said, a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm more of the 'suffer in silence' type." She said and I couldnt help but snort.  
I tuned out their conversation.

"Bella I'll see you in class." I said and hurried away.

"You shouldnt hang around her, she has been in detention more times than anyone else, and I hear she was expelled from her last school."

"Oh..." She said. Really? Thats all she says? Oh?  
I scowled and my hands curled into fists. Yes, I have been in detention quite a bit, but I was not expelled. Thats what I hate about people, they make wild accusations and treat you unfairly because of what you look like and wear.

I felt arms snake around my waist and lift me off the high off the ground, brown hair filled my vision and I instantly knew who it was. I was let down and turned to see the two grinning faces of my two best friends.

Johnny Newton is Mike Newton's 'twin' brother, he has brown hair that stops just below his shoulders, pale skin and brown eyes and around 5'11. You'll never see him without paintbrushes or pencils poking out of his pockets.

Tadhg Donnely had moved here from Ireland just last year and has pale skin, green eyes and a mop of curly ginger hair and is around 6 feet tall. He has a thick Irish accent that is just pure sex. He would never be seen without his white Beats or a guitar pick . He is Johnny's boyfriend and one of the most openminded people I know.

I smiled fondly, these two guys were my best friends. They had found out about my... lets say difference, themselves and still stuck with me. And, as sappy as it sounds, were the greatest friends I could ever ask for.

They're my only friends here in Forks and I'm their only friend, because they are gay and the way we dress people tend to stay away from us. We're like the Three Musketeers.

"Heya Lin," Tadhg greeted in his sexy accent. "Where were you, we were waitin' at your locker."

"The new girl-"

"Bella Swan, she's your sister, right?" Johnny said

"Yes she is my sister and I was showing her around, then that Erik kid came over so I left, then I heard him talking about me to her, and I promised Dad I would try to get on with her and - just - UGH, now she probably thinks i'm just some idiot delinquent." I rambled and took a deep breath, calming myself after my mini rant.

"You are a delinquent." Tadhg stated. My eyes narrowed and my mouth opened and closed a few times. "True." I nodded. They shook their heads and grinned.

"Come on, we gotta get to class." Johnny said.

"B'for the teacher murders us." Tadhg added.

"I got your books from your locker." Johnny said, shoving said objects into my arms. I looked around, just noticing we were the only ones there.

"Wait, how did you open my locker?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, we saw your timetable, Lin we love you an' all, but your like a fucking genius." Tadhg said, completely ignoring my question. Did I mention his accent is sexy? well it is. And they ignored my question

"Yeah, I mean, Physics, Chem. AND Bio, you have to help us with our homework, please?" Johnny exclaimed. We heard heavy footsteps and our heads snapped towards the noise. The english teacher walked around the corner, and he paled. Whats up with hi- Hey WAIT, this was the teacher we said needed to get laid, and then plastered his classroom with Playboy posters! Dont ask how we got the posters...

Okay they were Mikes.

"Hey, you three, get to class." A teacher yelled shakily. I glanced at my two boys and nodded subtly. We grinned at the teacher and slowly cackled like maniacs. He gulped and spun on his heel walking hurriedly away. As soon as he was out of hearing range we sprinted to our class. We flew through the door and the teacher stopped mid rant. I looked through the room seeing everyone watching us confusedly.

"We're in the wrong class." Tadhg groaned.

"For fucks sake." We yelled simultaneously, flinging our arms in the air. We sprinted out the door, hearing the class laughing and the teacher yelling at us.

XxxxXxxxX XxxxXxxxX

We were in the gym, watching the rest of the class playing volleyball and basketball. Tadhg, Johnny and I were told to sit it out because each of us had knocked a kid out.

We were getting a start on our homework, and I, being the lovely person I am, was helping them.

"Hey, Johnny, Lin, look, your sister just skulled Johnny's brother with a ball." Tadhg exclaimed, laughing. We looked over where Bella and Mike were shaking hands, Mike rubbing the back of his head.

"He's so eye fucking your sister right now." Tadhg stated, and we nodded in agreement, giggling.

"And Stanley approaches targets in 3, 2, 1." I said in my MI6 voice and we watched as Stanley bounced over to them.

"God, can she be more obvious." Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

"They should really get together." I stated.

"Yeah, the slut and the jock, how original." Tadgh said sarcastically and we burst into laughter, the three we were just talking about looked over at us.

"HEEEY BELLAKINS." Johnny yelled at the top of his lungs and we waved madly. Mike shot us a dirty look and told Bella to ignore us, she raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

The bell rang and Tadhg and Johnny sprang up and ran out the doors. I stood there with my arms crossed. I looked to the door, their bags and back. A few seconds later they came back in, sheepishly and picked up their bags. I raised my eyebrows and they maturely poked their tongues out at me. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

XxxxXxxxX

For wristband/ cuff/ bracelet Google:  
Womans black leather cuff bracelet~ 1st pic

For bag Google:  
Embroidered celtic dragon messenger bag~ 8th pic but imagine the wings red and the rest white

Im sorry for this chapter being so late but I was trying to cram in as much stuff as I could before summers over & school starts and I know, not much happens in this chapter but I split it into 2 chappies cuz it got too long.

So what do you think of Johnny and Tadhg? R&R please

~A.M.A.M~ 


End file.
